Break a Leg
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: As usual the kids are something else!
Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Break a Leg

"Alright Jacks, which tie?" Nick asked as he held up a red tie and a blue one.

Jackie studied them for a minute.

"They both would look nice but I think I like the red one better." She said.

He smiled and then hung the blue one back up in the closet.

Jackie went around to him and tied it for him.

"Thanks." He told her.

"You look very nice, the jury won't be able to take their eyes off of you." She said before she gave him a light peck on the lips.

"Thanks, I don't care if they look at me or not, I just hope they believe what I tell them."

"I'm sure they will, are you the only CSI that's testifying today?" She asked. "No, Morgan is too." He told her.

"That's good." She said.

"Yeah." He responded.

The couple then left the bedroom so Jackie could go check on the kids.

"Alright hon, I better go, I'll see you later."

"Bye Nicky, break a leg." She told him with a smile.

"Thanks, bye guys, be good for mommy." He told the kids.

"Bye daddy, break your leg." Jasmine said, copying Jackie, although not exactly.

He laughed.

"Thanks kiddo."

Later that night Jackie was just getting ready to give the kids their baths when Nick walked through the door.

"Hi honey, how'd it go?"

"Great, we got the conviction."

"That's great Nicky, congrats!"

"Yeah, it is great, I'll sleep a little easier knowing that scum bag is off the street." He responded.

"Hi guys." Nick told the kids who were all vying for his attention.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked them.

"Bath time." Johnna said.

"Ok, let me go get into my sweats and I'll come help you." Nick told Jackie.

"I would love that, thanks." She told him.

Nick and Jackie gave the kids their baths and then Jackie read them a story before she tucked they were tucked in for the night.

The next day at school as Houston's class was eating their snack Houston had some distressing news for his teacher.

"Miss Pauley, my daddy broke his leg." He told her.

"He did, that's too bad, how did he do that?" She asked.

"I don't know." Houston said with a shrug as he popped a cheese cracker into his mouth without a care in the world.

After their snack the kids went out for recess and then did a math worksheet before going to lunch.

Time flew by and before she knew it, it was almost time for Miss Pauley to go pick up the kids for lunch.

She went across the hall into the teachers lounge so she cold buy a soda from the vending machine.

"Hi Jackie." She greeted as Jackie sat in the lounge all by herself eating her ham and cheese sandwich.

"Hi Kayla." Jackie answered with a smile.

"How's Nick?" She asked.

"He's good." Jackie said, thinking her question was sort of odd.

"How's his leg, and how'd he do that?"

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked perplexed.

"Houston said Nick broke his leg."

"What? No he didn't." Jackie said.

Jackie thought for a minute, trying to figure out where Houston would get that idea.

She finally realized that Houston just had gotten confused.

She laughed

"No, yesterday he had to testify at a trial and I told him to break a leg, but no, he didn't actually break it, Houston must have just heard me say that and he got confused."

"Oh, well that's good." Kayla said with a chuckle, kids were always saying the cutest and sometimes the craziest things.

"He didn't seem that concerned about it when he told me and I was sort of confused by that, now I know why."

Jackie laughed.

"Why are you eating by yourself?" Kayla asked.

"Well Lisa and Sue and I agreed to eat lunch in here instead of in one of our rooms like normal so we could actually visit, whenever we eat in one of our rooms we always end up working instead of visiting, but it looks like I've been stood up." Jackie said with a grin as she nodded towards the empty room.

"Sorry about that, I'd offer to eat with you but I have to go pick up my students, in fact I better go or otherwise I'll be late. I'll see you later." Kayla said as she hurriedly left the lounge.

A few minutes later Lisa Masters, one of Jackie's teaching partners and good friends (She is also Jasmine's teacher) strolled into the lounge.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a phone call from a parent. Where's Sue?"

"I don't know, she never came in here." Jackie answered.

"Here." Lisa said as she plopped 50 cents in front of Jackie.

"What's this for?" Jackie asked.

"I borrowed it from you yesterday so I could get a pop, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I was really concerned about that 50 cents too." Jackie told her sarcastically.

"Oh hush." Lisa said, waving a dismissive hand at her.

Jackie laughed.

"Oh by the way your daughter informed me that your husband wore a tie and went somewhere pretty yesterday with a girl named Morgan, so do you want me to help you kill Nick or what?" Lisa asked with a chuckle knowing there had to be another explanation, Nick was way too good of a husband for that.

Jackie burst out laughing.

"Nick had to testify at a trial yesterday, and his coworker Morgan had to testify too, he doesn't wear ties very often, but a couple weekends ago we did go out to dinner at a fancy restaurant with his coworkers and he wore a tie, because of that Jasmine must think that every time Nick wears a tie he's going somewhere pretty."

Before long lunch was over and it was time for Jackie and Lisa to go pick up the kids.

They strolled down to their classrooms so they could put their lunch boxes back before they headed to get the kids.

They passed Sue's room on the way and walked in.

They found Sue on the floor in the corner coloring on a piece of paper.

"Thanks for having lunch with us." Jackie told her with a grin.

"Oh guys, I'm so sorry, I forgot, but look at this, I found this idea on the internet." She said as she nodded towards the paper.

"It's certainly colorful, what is it?" Jackie asked.

"It's writing prompt ideas for the kids, I'm having such a hard time getting them to write anything, it's like pulling teeth, I thought if I gave them a board full of ideas it'd be easier for them."

"I have that problem with my kids this year too." Lisa said.

"I don't and I'll tell you why. I tell my students that if they don't have at least two sentences written before morning recess they don't get to go outside. You'd be shocked at how quickly they write." Jackie told them with a smirk.

"Mrs. Stokes is throwing the hammer down." Lisa said teasingly.

Jackie grinned.

"Yep, totally." Jackie agreed.

"We better go." Lisa said suddenly as she looked up at the clock.

They only had one minute before the bell rang and they had to get their kids and it was down a totally different hallway.

"Go where?" Sue asked, looking up from her poster.

"We have to go get the kids." Lisa answered.

"Already?" Sue asked, she'd completely lost track of time.

"Yeah, did you eat lunch?" Jackie asked her.

"No, but my kids have library right after lunch so I'll eat while their gone." Sue answered.

Both Jackie and Lisa rolled their eyes at her, they knew darn well she wouldn't eat anything, she rarely did.

"Ok, you guys go, I'll be right there, I just want to put this poster away in the closet so the kids don't mess with it. I'll have to finish it after school." Sue said.

Lisa and Jackie left and they were almost all the way down the other hallway when they heard heavy footsteps behind them.

They turned around and saw Sue running to catch up.

"No running in the hallway Mrs. Anderson." Jackie told her, pretending to be stern.

"Sorry Mrs. Stokes." She said and then all three women started to laugh.

The rest of the day flew by and before she knew it Nick and Jackie were cuddled on the couch together watching TV after the kids had been put to bed for the night.

"Oh Nicky, I have a couple of stories to tell you." Jackie said.

"Oh, yeah?" Nick asked.

She nodded and then told him what both Jasmine and Houston had said to their teacher's about him.

He laughed so hard tears rolled down his cheeks.

His kids never ceased to amaze him.

The End!


End file.
